


Winter Days

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, kamukoma week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: Day 1 for kamukoma winter week: cuddles/bundled upIts definitely cold outside, and what better time than to sit together and cuddle together for warmth?
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Winter Days

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of kamukoma winter week! This one is definitely shorter but hhh hopefully I can write a story per day this time around :")

"Izuru-kun if you dont hurry I'll turn to a Nagito-cicle!" Whined the poor boy who was snuggled deeply into their very thick fleece blanket. 

Within seconds his lovely, wonderful, life saving boyfriend comes back to the living room with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in hand, topped with marshmallows of course. "I'm sorry dear, did any of you turn to a Nagito-cicle while I was away?' He hands him his mug with an amused smile. 

Nagito simply frowns. What a meanie. "My lips did. They were cold and now they're numb. " 

"My poor dandiloin, shall I fix that for you?"

"Please! Before it's too late! My face might freeze even further and you might just have to live with an ice boyfriend instead!" 

Izuru puts his mug down on the coffee table to rearrange the blanket without uncovering his lover to cover himself. Nagito instantly cuddling up to his side, a happy sigh leaving his lips. "You're like a human heater Izuru-kun, always so warm and comfy. "

"My temperature is at average for body heat. You however are more prone to the cold because of malnutrition. " he gives his boyfriend a peck on his forehead. "But you have shown significant progress in this last year. I'm proud of you." 

His boyfriend only smiles, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "Its all thanks to you really. " 

"Its because you've been taking better control of your health, with my help. Not because of me Nagito. "

"Mm...If you say so."

"I do."

The other male snorts, amused. He snuggles closer to Izuru's warmth, head on his shoulder. "I love you." 

"I love you too Dandelion. " At the nickname, Nagito perks up kissing his cheek with a happy hum. 

"Say! Let's just stay on the couch all day and watch sappy Christmas movies? " an excuse to not do anything that day and lay his head on his chest of course, but Nagito didn't need to tell his boyfriend that. 

"If that's what you want. I'll make lunch later on after a few movies." 

"Yaaay~ Izuru-kun is the best boyfriend ever!"

"Not when I have you for a boyfriend. " he retorted, leaning his head on top of the other's turning on the TV to flip through the holiday channels. 

"Huh? That's not true. I still dont know why you decided to be with me. " he frowns, staring down at his mug. 

"Because my fluffy headed dear, " he puts the remote down taking Nagito's mug to set it next to his. Grasping his hand in his. "It's simply because I love you." 

His face reddened, an adoring smile upon Izurus lips. "Or would you like me to list the other qualities about you that I adore as well?"

Shaking his head, he gives his hand a gentle squeeze. "No no! I think that's just enough. " for his poor heart to take for the moment. 

"Alright, if you say so. But I dont mind ever showing you how much I adore and love you."

"Uuu...I know and I love you too, Izuru-kun. I love you with all my heart. " he presses his lips to the other softly. Izuru immediately presses back, cupping Nagito's cheeks with a soft sigh.

While it may have been the coldest time of the year, inside the little home it felt like the warmest between the two males snuggled close together on the couch. One already long asleep, the other simply laying his head on the other. 

For the first time in many years to either one, winter would be a time to remember with love and warmth rather than the cold and loneliness before. Because the two had each other now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I really love the winter ideas that we came up with this year uwu maybe I can do more later on too...
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and criticism is always appreciated!  
> Til next time!


End file.
